


Who the hell is Felicity Smoak?

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arrow AU - Felicity is not who she seems.</p><p>If you haven't read my other work:  I write in a screenplay style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The disappearance of Felicity Smoak

**Previously on Arrow:  
**

**Felicity:** “I am officially done. I quit!”

**Felicity stomps up the stairs.** **Diggle looks at Oliver**.

**DIGGLE:**   That’s it. You’re just going to let her walk out?

**OLIVER:**   She’s made her choice, Dig. There’s nothing I can do.

**CUT TO**

**INT- Queen Consolidated**

**A young girl sits at Felicity's desk.  Oliver and Diggle exit the elevators.  Oliver stops short when he sees the girl.**

**OLIVER:**   Who are you?

**GIRL:**   Hi, Mr. Queen? I'm your temp, Lisa.

**OLIVER:**   Where's Miss Smoak?

**LISA** :  I'm going to be her replacement.

**OLIVER:**   Did she call in sick?

**LISA (shaking her head and shrugging):**   I don't know, HR just told me to report here.

**Oliver and Diggle walk into Oliver's office, Lisa following them.**

**LISA:**   There's a letter on your desk from Miss Smoak.

**Oliver looks down, CLOSE UP on a white business envelope with the word Oliver written in Felicity's handwriting.  Oliver pauses, and then carefully picks it up and opens it.  A single sheet of paper is inside and he opens it and reads it while DIGGLE watches closely.**

**DIGGLE:** What does it say?

**OLIVER (Sighs):**   It's a letter of resignation effective immediately.

* * *

**NOW**

**ESTABLISHING SHOT:  FOUNDRY**

**INT-Foundry**

**DIGGLE looks intently at the computer monitor.  Oliver enters in street clothes.**

**OLIVER:**   What are you doing here?

**DIGGLE doesn't reply, still looking at the monitors.**

**DIGGLE (slowly)** :  I tried to call Felicity today.

**OLIVER (disgruntled):**   And?

**DIGGLE:**   Number's been disconnected.

**OLIVER (shakes his head):** She's taking things a little far, don't you think?

**DIGGLE:**   It's not like her.  Something about it didn't sit right.  So, I went by her place.  **(beat)** Her neighbor said she moved and the place was emptied out.

**OLIVER:**   What?  **(Oliver walks over to Diggle)** What do you mean she moved?

**DIGGLE:**   He said, last night movers came and packed her up in a couple hours.  He didn't know where she moved to and she didn't leave a forwarding address. 

**(long beat)**

Last night she quits the team, this morning she quit her job and by evening she's disconnected her phone and left town.  Does that sound like Felicity to you?

**OLIVER (concerned):**   No it doesn't.

**DIGGLE** :  So, I came here to do some digging, see if I could figure out where she went...

**OLIVER** :  So where did she go?

**DIGGLE:**   You once said you did your homework on us before you revealed your secret.

**OLIVER:**   Yeah I did.  **(FOREBODING)** What's going on Digg?

**DIGGLE:**   I went online and I can't find her. 

**OLIVER:**   You can't find where she moved?

**DIGGLE:**   No.  I can't find Felicity Smoak.  She doesn't exist.  There's no trace of a person with that name online or anywhere.

**OLIVER (Disbelief):**   That can't be right.  She got hired at Queen Consolidated they have her resume on file and references.

**DIGGLE:**   Yeah, I thought of that, I looked up her resume.  None of the jobs listed have ever heard of her, the references are fictitious.  I even talked to the head of HR.  He swears that they checked her credentials and everything looked fine.

**OLIVER** :  Well...what about MIT she graduated from there in 2009.

**DIGGLE (shaking his head):**   Not according to the admissions office, no one named Felicity Smoak ever attended MIT let alone graduated from there.

**OLIVER is in shock.  He heavily sits down.**

**DIGGLE (continues quietly):**   You said you did your homework?

**OLIVER (upset):**   The records were all there and **(beat)** now they are not.

**DIGGLE:**   I hate to say it Oliver.  But, isn't it possible that, someone who can hack into federal databases, could also create a fake identity online and just as easily delete it.

**OLIVER (shakes his head)** :  I don't believe it.

**DIGGLE** :  I don't want to believe it either, but maybe she's not who she said she was.

**OLIVER (heartsick):**   If she's not Felicity Smoak, then who the hell is she? 

**(long beat, slowly continues)**

Who have I been... **(falling for)** spending my nights with for the last 3 years?

 


	2. Meghan Fyres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went somewhere I wasn't expecting. And this was written back in early Season 2, before Ivo.

 ESTABLISHING SHOT:  NIGHT.  A LARGE CONTAINER SHIP STEAMS  
 THROUGH THE BLACK OCEAN WATER, LEAVING WHITE CAPS STREAMING  
 BEHIND IT.  
  
               An elegantly appointed office, the Captain's.  A 40-ish man  
               sits behind an imposing desk, opposite the Arrow unmasked,  
               restrained to a chair.  
  
                                   GOLD  
                         If you won't be persuaded by me.  
                         Perhaps, my associate can convince  
                         you.  I believe you know each  
                         other.  
  
               The door opens revealing, Felicity!  Except it's not, or to  
               rather it is Felicity but she looks nothing like  
               herself (think Lisbeth from Girl with the Dragon Tattoo).  
               Off Oliver's shocked reaction.  
  
                                   OLIVER (WHISPERS)  
                         Felicity?  
  
                                   FELICITY (MATTER OF FACT)  
                         That's not my name.  
  
                                   OLIVER (MOVING BETWEEN SHOCK, ANGER,  
                                   HEARTBREAK, DISBELIEF)  
                         What are y--?  You're working with  
                         Gold?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Just tell him what he wants to know  
                         Oliver.  
                             (beat))  
                         He'll let you go.  
  
                                   GOLD  
                         Make him talk or the deal is off.  
  
               Gold leaves.  Oliver looks over at Felicity, she's not giving  
               anything away.  He's searching her eyes, hoping beyond hope,  
               that somehow this is some kind of trick, or plan that she's  
               concocted.  But she sits and looks back and waits.  It's no  
               trick.  
  
                                   OLIVER (ANGRY, ACCUSATORY)  
                         Who ARE you?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         Who am I?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You said your name wasn't Felicity.  
                         So, WHAT.IS.IT?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         It's Meghan  
                             (beat)  
                         That part's true, although it's not  
                         my middle name.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Meghan what?  
  
                                   FELICITY  
                         You wouldn't believe me if I told  
                         you  
                             (long beat, relenting)  
                         Fyres.  My name is Meghan Fyres.  
  
               Off Oliver's shocked realization.  
  
               Flash of scenes of Fyres, including one where he calls arrows  
               "utterly ridiculous" followed by Felicity saying the same  
               thing to Oliver.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         W-what?  
  
                                   MEGHAN (NO EMOTION)  
                         You killed my father.  On Lian Yu.  
                         You want to know who I am?  I did  
                         grow up in Vegas.  My mom was a  
                         cocktail waitress.  
                         She wasn't exactly...(sighs) sure  
                         who my father was.  I remember him  
                         vaguely.  He did walk out on us  
                         when I was young.  And I was always  
                         good with computers...I built my  
                         first computer when I was 12.  I  
                         hacked my first system when I was  
                         14.  That's when I started looking  
                         for him, my father.  Traced him all  
                         over the world, until he  
                         disappeared in the South China Sea.  
                         Traced him all the way to  
                         A.R.G.U.S. And Amanda Waller.  He  
                         worked for her.  And I found out he  
                         was stationed on Lian Yu...where he  
                         died.  Where he was shot by Oliver  
                         Queen.  So, I started looking into  
                         you and your father.  Tried to  
                         figure out why you were there.  Why  
                         you were even in that part of the  
                         world.  Imagine my surprise when you  
                         suddenly turned up very much alive  
                         in Starling City.  So, Felicity  
                         Smoak was born. Get it?  Smoak,  
                         Fyres.  (she shrugs her shoulders),  
                         guess you had to be there.  When  
                         you make a career hacking  
                         government systems, you learn how  
                         to create aliases, especially when  
                         you are considered a cyber  
                         terrorist by several superpowers.  
                         So I created one, Felicity Smoak.  
                         I got a job at Queen Consolidated  
                         and I started to look into how you  
                         came to be back with the living.  
                         And then one day, you just showed  
                         up in my office.  Just dropped  
                         right into my lap asking about that  
                         stupid laptop.  And I have to  
                         admit, I was curious.  So I helped  
                         you out.  But you just kept coming  
                         back.  And I got more interested in  
                         who you were and what you were up  
                         to.  And then one day you told me  
                         your secret.  And after I saw what  
                         you did, what you were doing, I  
                         wanted to see where it would go.  
                         So I stayed.  And you know the  
                         rest.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         No, I don't.  You don't even sound  
                         the same.  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         Why?  Because I'm not babbling,  
                         make some off color remark? (she  
                         smiles)  That was all part of the  
                         persona.  I like to give my  
                         identities a back story,  
                         affectations.  I did it once to  
                         amuse myself, but then I realized  
                         how much you liked it so I kept it.  
                         I mean, who talks like that?  
  
               Oliver is crushed.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You lied to me.  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         And you haven't?  Don't tell me I  
                         know everything about those five  
                         years you were away.  A lie of  
                         omission is still a lie, Oliver!  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         YES.  But I never lied to you about  
                         who I was.  You were one of the  
                         only who knew the real me.  And now  
                         you're telling me from the first  
                         moment I met you, you weren't who  
                         you said you were?  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         I'm sorry Oliver.  I know that's  
                         not what you want to hear.  But,  
                         it's the truth.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why should I believe you.  
                             (He's grasping at straws  
                              now, maybe this is an  
                              impersonator, maybe--he  
                              is searching for anything  
                              to make what she just  
                              said untrue.)  
                         Why should I believe anything you  
                         say?  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         I guess you don't have a reason to.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why are you here?  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         It's not by choice.  The reason I  
                         left is because Gold figured out my  
                         true identity, threatened to expose  
                         my secret.  I ran to protect you  
                         and Diggle.  But he found me  
                         anyways, and he's forcing me to do  
                         this.  
  
                                   OLIVER (SHOUTS)  
                         Forcing you how!  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         He said if I don't do this, he'll  
                         kill everyone I know in Starling  
                         City.  You, Digg, Lyla, Roy...all  
                         he wants is information.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         You really believe he's going to  
                         leave us alone?!  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         I have to take that chance, don't  
                         I?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         All these years.  All these years,  
                         day in and day out, nobody is that  
                         good of an actor.  
  
                                   MEGHAN  
                         You can be when that's all you do.  
                         All you've known your whole life.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I thought that we...I thought  
                         we...was any of it real?  
  
               Gold enters.  
  
                                   GOLD  
                         Time's up.  What is his answer?  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         I'll give you what you want, if you  
                         leave Starling City.  If you leave  
                         everyone that I care about  
                         alone...including her.  
  
                                   GOLD (SMIRKS)  
                         Fine.  Give me what I want, and I  
                         will.  
  
               Felicity/Meghan starts tapping away on her laptop.  She's  
               downloading something, but she's also hiding the fact that  
               she's looking at ship schematics.  Gold waits impatiently.  
  
                                   GOLD (CONT'D)  
                         Are you almost done?  
  
                                   FELICITY/MEGHAN  
                         Just a little bit longer.  
  
               <BREAK>  
  
               Oliver sits in his cell, when an alarm starts blaring.  The  
               lights go off and a moment later the room is flooded with red  
               light.  Something is wrong.  Inexplicably, there is a loud  
               clang and the cell door unlocks and opens.  He quickly jumps  
               up and steps out, looking down the corridor.  At the far end  
               of the corridor stands Felicity.  She looks different again,  
               her hair is red now (not from the lights, think ScarJo as  
               Black Widow) and she wears a black catsuit.  She's got cords  
               running from her notebook to a keypad on the wall.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         What's going on?  
  
               CUT TO Gold's office.  A henchman walks in.  
  
                                   HENCHMAN  
                         There's been some kind of security  
                         breach, sir.  
  
                                   GOLD  
                         Felicity!  Find her!  
  
               CUT back to Oliver.  
  
               They are frozen looking at each other.  Oliver takes a step  
               forward, but a glass partition comes down separating them.  
  
                                   FELICITY/MEGHAN  
                         Up the stairs.  Starboard.  You'll  
                         find a stocked life raft, compass  
                         and a sat phone.  Digg's one level  
                         up, three cells down.  I'm working  
                         on his door right now.  And I  
                         thought you might need those.  
  
               She gestures towards a corner.  He looks down and propped  
               against the wall are his bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
                                   OLIVER  
                         Why are you helping us?  
  
                                   FELICITY/MEGHAN  
                         You asked me back there if it was  
                         all a lie.  If any of it was real?  
                         Some of it was.  
  
               She winds a red curl around a figure and smiles.  
  
                                   FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
                         Told you I dyed it.  
  
               He smiles, involuntarily, back at her.  
  
                                   FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
                         You better get out of here.  
  
               Then she's gone.  He stands there a beat, indecisive, looking  
               like he wants to say something or follow her.  But, instead,  
               he grabs his bow and arrows, and heads up the stairs.  
  



	3. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is rated TV-MA, Reader Discretion is Advised. :)
> 
> Meaning - I've changed the content rating. Because the next chapter might get a little..HBO and not CW.

EXT. STARLING CITY - NIGHT  
Chyron: 6 months later

The Arrow speeds through the city on his motorcycle, weaving  
through Starling City traffic.

ARROW  
Digg, we got a location yet?

DIGGLE  
Working on it.

Diggle sits at the bank of monitors

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Steve, you got an answer for me  
yet?

STEVE (O.S.)  
I'm working as fast as I can Mr.  
Diggle, but I can't break through  
this firewall, I, uh, I don't know  
how to do this stuff. I'm just a  
computer science major, I'm not  
some kind of hacking expert.

Diggle throws his headset down, scrubbing his face in  
frustration. 

DIGGLE  
Look just do your best, but really  
fast.

STEVE (O.S.)  
Wait, I think I got it, uh, yeah.  
Um, 5th and Main!

Back to The Arrow who skids to a stop and makes a hard left.  
Horns Blare.

ARROW  
On my way.

Later.

Oliver walks into the arrow cave, puts his bow on the rack.

OLIVER  
I don't think Steve's working out.

DIGGLE  
Yeah, I know. He's the third guy  
in a month. But, Lyla and I have  
exhausted all our contacts.  
There's just no replacement for--

Cutting him off, Oliver throws a security fob on the table.

OLIVER  
I'll reach out to some people. In  
the meantime, see what Steve can  
get off this thing.

Steve, sits in front of a monitor. Dig looks over his  
shoulder.

STEVE (NERVOUSLY)  
What is exactly on this thing?

DIGGLE  
That's confidential.

STEVE  
Well, I've never seen encryption  
like this. Is this some kind of  
corporate espionage because I don't  
want to get into any trouble.

DIGGLE  
Don't worry. Queen Consolidated  
has a legal aid fund.

Steve freezes.

DIGGLE (CONT'D)  
Kidding.

STEVE  
Well, I don't know if I can help  
you. This is way beyond my  
expertise.

OLIVER  
Then whose expertise is it?

STEVE  
No one I know can decrypt this  
thing.

Oliver and Diggle exchange meaningful glances. They know  
someone or they did. 

OLIVER  
There must be someone who can do  
it...for the right price.

STEVE  
Well, there might be...but you know  
what no. No, there's no one.

Diggle considers Steve a moment.

DIGGLE  
Who?

Steve, getting extremely nervous.

STEVE  
I've heard some things about a  
hacker. He's pretty  
famous...rumored to have done some  
crazy stuff. But, I don't know how  
much is true.

OLIVER  
Who is this hacker? Can you  
contact him for us?

STEVE  
Oh I don't know him. I don't even  
know how to contact him. I heard  
that you leave him a message or a  
comment on some forum and he  
contacts you.

OLIVER  
If you could help us out, I'd  
really appreciate it.

STEVE  
I don't know, man, I'll try. But,  
I can't guarantee you'll hear from  
him.

DIGGLE  
Him who? Does this guy have a name?

STEVE  
He goes by Oracle.

Some time later, Steve leans back from the computer

DIGGLE  
Now what?

STEVE  
I put it out there. I guess just  
wait until you hear something. If  
you ever do.

Diggle sighs, pulls out his phone.

DIGGLE  
It's done Oliver.

 

EXT FOUNDRY

Diggle, Roy, and Oliver spar on the mats. We hear the chirp  
of the security door. Felicity/Meghan appears. But, she  
looks different yet again. This time her hair is a dark brown, she's  
wearing a very expensive tailored but feminine business suit,  
skyhigh stilettos (think Angelina Jolie in Mr. & Mrs Smith).

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
I'm not going to lie. I definitely  
miss this part of the job.

Startled, Oliver forgets to deflect a blow from Roy and falls  
with a grunt to the mat.

OLIVER  
What are you doing here?

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
That's my question.

Oliver shakes his head in confusion.

FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
You contacted me.

Realization dawning.

OLIVER  
You're Oracle.

Diggle shakes his head.

DIGGLE  
That makes...perfect sense.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
No, I'm not.

OlIVER  
We contacted a hacker named Oracle  
and now you're here. So, if you're  
not Oracle than who is.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
Not who, what. Oracle isn't a  
person it's an organization.  
Hackers for hire...no job too  
small.

Off Oliver's reaction.

FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
Actually...we don't just work with  
anyone. So, where is this security  
fob I'm supposed to decrypt.

OLIVER  
No! Get out!

DIGGLE  
I'm sorry but I have to agree with Oliver, why should we trust  
you? The last time we saw you was  
on that boat six months ago.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
A boat you'd still be imprisoned on  
if it wasn't for me.

OLIVER  
A boat we wouldn't have been on in the first place, if  
it hadn't been for you.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
And actually, it's only been 3  
months.

Felicity/Meghan looks pointedly at Oliver.

FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
Or did you forget?

DIGGLE  
What is she talking about?

OLIVER (UNCOMFORTABLE)  
You were with Lyla working on that  
op for Amanda Waller. And I went  
to chase down that lead in Coast  
City. I sort of ran into her...

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
And I helped you. 

DIGGLE  
You didn't think it was important  
to tell me that you ran into her  
three months ago?

Felicity smirks, still watching Oliver who grows more visibly  
uncomfortable.

OLIVER (EVASIVELY)  
I didn't think it was worth  
mentioning because it  
was...uneventful.

Quick glance towards Felicity who smiles wider. Oliver  
sighs.

FLASHBACK TO:

 

INT HOTEL ROOM

Oliver sits on a sofa, Felicity/Meghan (red hair the way she  
looked last time we saw her) sitting across his lap. They're  
clothes are disheveled and they're kissing passionately, one  
arm holds her to him, the other is slid up under the dark  
confines of her short skirt. Yes, he's doing what you think  
he's doing. And she's clearly enjoying it.

BACK TO PRESENT  
DAY:

FELICITY/MEGHAN (DEADPAN)  
He was very thankful.

Oliver and Felicity/Meghan share a look, who's going to blink  
first? Finally, Oliver walks over to her and hands her the  
fob.

OLIVER  
See what you can get off this.

Felicity sits down in her old spot and starts typing.


	4. Oracle Part 2

LATER:

INT. FOUNDRY

Felicity/Meghan gathers her things, the Foundry is dark and  
empty.

OLIVER  
Hey.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
Oliver.

OLIVER  
Thanks. For your help.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
Here.

She hands him a card.

FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
It's easier than the forum. You  
know in case you need help again.

Oliver nods.

FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
I should go unless...you feel like  
thanking me.

And just like that, SEXUAL TENSION. Oliver considers her and  
steps closer.

OLIVER  
That is not happening again.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
I don't see you leaving.

Oliver nods slightly and then swoops one arm around her waist  
and pulls her tight against him.

As he kisses her his hands are roaming and he places soft  
kisses to punctuate each one on her neck, her lips. He lifts  
her up and seats her on the edge of the metal exam table.  
She helps him pull off his shirt and he unbuttons her blouse  
while they kiss furiously. CLOSE UP on his hands in her  
hair, hers trailing his skin, reaching up and pulling him  
closer. CLOSE UP on his hands sliding the fabric of her  
skirt higher. Then he kisses her deeply and we watch as his  
hands slide alongside her legs, beneath the bunched skirt pulling  
down lacy pink fabric. They pause and regard each other.  
And then they are kissing more slowly, more deeply, breathing  
heavily, softly sighing. He pulls her towards him quickly  
and then steps back a little, opening her legs slightly  
wider. And then kneels down. FELICITY"S POV as she looks  
down at him smirking up at her. Then we draw back and see  
the tableau from the side. Her sprawled back on the table,  
shirt open, hands gripping the side of the metal exam table,  
legs spread, back arched. His one arm bracing her hips up,  
head buried between her legs, the only sound are the  
pleasured gasps she's making.

But now only awkwardness. As he straightens sliding her  
skirt down. He reaches for his shirt avoiding eye contact.  
She lays for a second eyeing him. Then sits up as they put  
themselves back together. Felicity/Meghan is quiet watching  
him. He can't hide his discomfort.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
You had that same look afterwards  
in Coast City.

OLIVER  
About Coast City...

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
You left in a hurry.

OLIVER  
I know and I'm sorry.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
It's okay. It was fun. Of course,  
it would have been more fun if we'd  
actually had sex.

She meant to be funny, but something about what she said  
disappoints him, she sees it and it bothers her. Felicity  
shakes her head and sighs in annoyance. Pulling herself together, she gathers her things to go.

FELICITY/MEGHAN (CONT'D)  
I'll see you around, Oliver.

She is walking out and he's watching her go, but he needs to  
explain.

OLIVER  
I feel like I'm cheating.

She stops and turns back towards him.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Which is ridiculous because how can  
I be cheating on her with her. With  
you. You are her and you're not  
her...Everytime I see you, you look  
different, you act different. I  
don't know who you are even. And  
for some reason, I still want you.  
No matter what you look or act  
like, when you're near me, I  
can't...(sighs)...but after I feel  
like I'm betraying her.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
She's not real. And even though  
she's part of me, I'm not her. And  
I never will be.

OLIVER  
I know. And I'm trying to accept  
that. But, I'm having a hard time  
letting go. (beat) I don't think  
this is a good idea.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
Fooling around? I don't disagree.

OLIVER  
Not just that. 

That hurts her, because for all the bravado. She missed  
this, him, the team, belonging somewhere. She feels the  
weight of all she's lost and can never get back.

FELICITY/MEGHAN  
If that's what you want.

Oliver nods. She turns and leaves.

OLIVER (TO THE EMPTY ROOM)  
I'm sorry.


	5. You don't have to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me how they got from Star Labs to a hotel room - chalk it up to writer's license. I spent a good deal of time trying to justify in my mind a bedroom in Star Labs. No one has seen where Barry lives right - did he lose his place during his long coma?

Previously on Arrow: After Barry calls Felicity for help,  
Felicity arrives in Central City and she and Barry have a  
heart to heart where she "confesses" she left Team Arrow  
because she was too heartbroken over Oliver. 

ESTABLISHING SHOT: CENTRAL CITY, STAR LABS

Diggle and Oliver walk down the corridor toward the lab. 

DIGGLE  
I'm not sure leaving Starling City  
in Roy's hands right now is the  
best idea considering...

OLIVER  
Barry wouldn't have called us in if  
it wasn't something he could handle  
on his own.

They push through the doors into the lab. Oliver stops  
short, because standing next to Cisco and Caitlin is one very  
blonde IT girl. Felicity. And it's a punch to the gut. If  
he could cry out he would, but instead he stands frozen and  
immobile and devastated. Because he hasn't seen HER, like  
this, in a very long time. And he forgot how beautiful she  
looks, seeing her ponytail, glasses, her  
sweaters, brings back a rush of memories and feelings. He  
tried to forget her and he thought he had. Barry rushes over  
to them and pulls Oliver aside.

BARRY  
Yeah, I called Felicity. I hope  
you don't mind but I really could  
use everyone's help. I know you  
two had a falling out...

Oliver still looking at Felicity. She looks at him worried,  
a warning shake NO.

FELICITY  
I ran the decryption program,  
Barry, we should find out in a few  
minutes who made that call.

Felicity walks over to Oliver.

OLIVER  
What are you doing? Why are you  
dressed like that?

FELICITY  
Please don't say anything to Barry,  
Oliver. He doesn't know. 

OLIVER (HEATED)  
So, I'm supposed to lie to him?

FELICITY  
I'm still keeping your secret!   
Please, I'll tell him just not yet.

Oliver sighs.

BARRY  
I think you're search is done.

Felicity walks back over to the computers, speaking to Team  
Flash. Diggle moves over to Oliver.

DIGGLE  
You okay man. It must be hard  
seeing her like that again.

OLIVER  
Digg-- (beat) She doesn't want Barry  
to know the truth. Let's just do  
what we can here and get back home.   
The sooner the better.

Diggle nods.

DIGGLE  
Copy that.

As Felicity goes into her technobabble, focus on Oliver  
watching her. Part pain and pleasure. She doesn't just look  
like Felicity, she walks and talks like Felicity. And it  
hurts, like seeing a ghost, the woman he loves resurrected.

LATER:

STAR LABS  
Oliver, dressed in arrow gear, enters the lab, Felicity  
stands up. They are alone. 

FELICITY  
What the hell happened out there?

OLIVER  
I don't know you tell me! It was  
your intel.

FELICITY  
Wait a minute. Are you seriously  
blaming me for the fact the  
location was wrong.

Oliver shrugs

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
What is your problem? You've been  
biting my head off all night!

OLIVER (HEATED)  
Because I'm pissed off, Felicity!   
I'm watching you pretend all night  
and realizing what a remarkable  
actress you are!

Off Felicity's reaction

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Do you know how hard it is to see  
you like this? Do you know how  
hard it is to see the women I fell  
in love with and know it's an act?!

FELICITY (SHOUTING BACK, TEARFULLY)  
Do you think it's easy for me?   
Don't you think I wish she was  
real? Don't you think I wish I was  
her? You don't think I notice how  
different you are with me now? You  
don't even look at me the same way.   
I am sorry I lied to you, I am  
sorry that Felicity Smoak isn't  
real, I'm sorry, okay. I AM SORRY!

Oliver puts both hands on Felicity's shoulder to quiet her  
and then leans down and touches her forehead with his.

OLIVER (QUIETLY ANGUISHED, TEARFUL)  
I just...(long beat) I miss you.

Felicity closes her eyes, starts to cry. Oliver might be  
too, but he leans closer and kisses her on the lips. They  
reach for each other, kissing and holding each other tight.   
But, it's not lustful really, it's desperation and need  
wrapped up. 

 

INT. HOTEL ROOM

We see close ups of their hands, their faces kissing, Oliver  
kissing her neck, her shoulder, her arms twined around his  
neck, hands on his chest, his back.

We see her from behind, the sheets covering her from the  
waist down, her bare back. She sits astride him, grinding.   
Her hands on his shoulders and his one arm around her waist,  
the other twined through her hair. They kiss soft, slow deep  
kisses and stop for a second to look at each other, mouths  
open in quiet pants, until she breaks eye contact and closes  
her eyes in pleasure, but he still watches.

Finally, they lay on the bed. Sheets wrapped around them,  
spooning, hands and fingers entwined.

FELICITY (PENSIVE)  
What time is it? We need to meet  
Barry.

OLIVER (leans down to kiss her bare shoulder)  
We still have a little over an  
hour.

FELICITY  
We should probably--

OLIVER (CUTTING HER OFF)  
Not yet. The minute we walk out  
that door--

FELICITY  
\--things are back to the way they  
were.

They both are quiet, sad. The phone rings, CLOSE UP on  
BARRY's image. Real life already intruding. Felicity moves  
to get up, Oliver reluctantly letting her. After dressing,  
Felicity opens the door to leave the room.

OLIVER  
I don't care, Felicity.

She stops, turns back.

OLIVER (CONT'D)  
Felicity or Meghan, black hair,  
blonde hair, red hair, I don't  
care.

He shrugs, I love YOU. Does she understand? Felicity is  
touched, speechless. Maybe there's another way.

 

STAR LABS

Felicity has just said her goodbyes, walks out of the lab  
into the corridor. Oliver appears behind her.

OLIVER  
Heading out?

FELICITY (TURNING BACK TO HIM)  
Yeah.

So many things to say but neither of them know what to say,  
what they could say.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
Goodbye Oliver. (beat) You know  
it's funny I feel like we're always  
saying goodbye.

She turns away.

OLIVER (GESTURING)  
You changed your hair again.

Indeed she has, it's now not quite blonde, not quite brown  
(think Mockingbird on Agents of Shield)

FELICITY  
This is my real color.

OLIVER (SMILES)  
I like it.

OLIVER (BECOMING SERIOUS) (CONT'D)  
You don't have to go.

FELICITY  
Yes, I do. (beat) I have a lot to  
do, like renting an apartment.

Off Oliver's confused reaction.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
I'm not leaving. I'm moving back  
to Starling City. I started  
thinking about all of the places  
I've lived and Starling City was  
the only place I felt at home.

Oliver suddenly hopeful, closes the space between them.

FELICITY (CONT'D)  
(sadly)  
I don't know who I am.   
(long beat)  
I've spent so long running and  
pretending to be something else and  
now I don't know what's real and  
what's not. But, I do know two  
things. I know that I loved being  
part of something bigger, working  
with you and Digg. And I know that  
I like the person I am when I'm  
with you. I'm sorry I lied to you.

OLIVER  
I can forgive if you can. Can you  
forgive me for killing your father?

FELICITY (CONFUSED)  
You didn't kill my father.

OLIVER  
Fyres threatened to kill Shado and  
I put an arrow in him.

FELICITY   
Fyres isn't my father. I mean I  
thought he was (muttering) my  
mother strikes again. He was my  
stepfather and he did abandon us  
when I was young, but Fyres wasn't  
my birth father.

OLIVER (CONFUSED, WARY)  
Then who is?

Felicity opens her mouth to answer.

Arrow Logo.


End file.
